


Your Foot is in My Face

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood





	Your Foot is in My Face

"Oi, dobe. Your foot is in my face. Move it."

"I can't! There's no room!"

"Well, I can't sleep with your stinky toes halfway up my nose."

Naruto shifted slightly, trying to move his foot out of the way. In the process, however, he nearly knocked the entire tent over.

"Careful, idiot! You'll collapse the tent!"

"Would you rather smell my feet all night?"

"No, but that is no excuse to destroy our only shelter."

"Oh yeah? Well, I can smell your feet, too," Naruto protested, then tried not to gag as the offending feet were moved closer to his face.

"Oh, really?" Sasuke asked. "Well, now you know how I feel."

"Eeewwwwwww... You stink."

"So do you."

Naruto's only logical response to that was flatulence. 

"Now you REALLY stink," Sasuke deadpanned with one hand over his nose.

"You're welcome!"

"Please tell me your breath doesn't stink, too..."

Naruto breathed into his hand and sniffed. "Uh, nope. I don't think so."

"Good. It seems the only solution to this is for one of us to rotate."

"Ya mean like sleeping face-to-face? In a tent like this, we'd almost have to cuddle or something."

"Would you rather sleep outside in the rain with the potential for bears or mountain lions to come and eat you?"

"Uh, no. I'd rather live, thanks."

"Then, why don't you -- carefully, mind you -- flip over?"

"Wait, why me? Why can't you move? It was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but I'm taller. I'd be more likely to knock the tent over... Then again, knowing you," Sasuke mused, then seemed to come to a decision of sorts. He tossed his pillow in the general direction of Naruto's face, rolled his top blanket aside, and carefully wiggled his way around until he was able to lie down once more with the pillow under his head and the blanket back in place. "Much better. Less odorous, at least."

The next morning came around far too early for both of them, finding them somewhat tangled in their blankets and with each other. Their foreheads and noses were touching when Sakura came to wake them, startling them into an accidental kiss. The only difference with this one was that Naruto seemed to accept their fate and embrace both it and a very flustered Sasuke, who eventually gave in, too. 

Sakura punched them both, but neither seemed to care. They had each other, right? So what if somebody punched them where it hurt?


End file.
